Vida por Vida
by Muyumi
Summary: Lucy robó el libro de E.N.D , ya sabiendo quien era ese demonio y sabiendo cuales serían las consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero era arriesgar su propia vida por la del chico que siempre pone la vida de ella por delante de la suya, ¿Por qué no arriesgaría su vida por Natsu? Si el lo hace todo el tiempo por ella. Spoilers del manga
1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Por qué estas tan enojado Natsu?- Preguntó Lucy.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? - Explotó él- Porque tomaste la decisión más estúpida que pudiste haber elegido y gracias a eso, no solo tu estás en peligro sino también todo el maldito gremio- Le gritó cada palabra que había estado por su cabeza y que no creía que podrían salir su boca.

\- Creo que estas exagerando . Siempre hemos vencido a cualquiera que se metiera con nuestro gremio, dime ¿Cual es la diferencia ahora?

\- La diferencia es que estas personas no son iguales a todos los demás que hemos enfrentado.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en que todo saldrá bien?- Pregunto ella cada vez más molesta- ¿Por qué tu puedes arriesgarte por mi y yo no puedo hacerlo por ti?

\- ¡PORQUE NO ES LO MISMO LUCY! Que tú estes involucrada en todo esto, quiere decir que yo tendré que protegerte en cada momento en que cruzas esa maldita puerta.- Ninguno de las personas externas dijo nada, era mejor no meterse en ese tipo de discusión. Algunas lágrimas se juntaron enlos ojos de Lucy pero no cayeron. Natsu se mantuvo igual de enojado, cegado por el enojo que no pudo notar cuando es que tenía que parar.

-... Yo solo quería ayudarte Natsu, como tú lo haces conmigo.

\- Bueno, pues no te ha salido muy bien sabes- dijo él en un tono burlón.

\- Natsu!- Se escuchó a Gray decir, pero no dijo nada más. Cuando las lagrimas finalmente cayeron de los ojos de Lucy, Natsu por fin se dío cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se golpeó mentalmente por eso.

-Lucy…-Él avanzó dos pasos y Lucy los retrocedió. La había lastimado y él lo sabía perfectamente- Perdóname Lucy, no quise decir …- La puerta principal del gremio se abrió y Lucy abandonó el lugar antes de que Natsu terminara.

-Natsu ¿Que demonios fue eso?- habló finalmente Erza.

-No lo sé yo...no quise decir todo eso solo ...estaba muy enojado

\- ¿Y por eso tenías que menospreciarla de esa forma?- dijo Gray.

-No fue mi intención Gray.

-Pues eso no es lo que acabas de demostrar- Laxus habló desde la mesada del bar que, aunque no se había volteado en ningún momento, había escuchado cada palabra de la discusión.

\- Lo sé...iré a hablar con ella- Se giró para comenzar a buscar el rastro de Lucy, pero Erza lo detuvo.

-Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado Natsu. Habla con ella cuando se tranquilice- Natsu la escuchó atentamente y asintió entendiendo que era mejor dejar sola a Lucy por un rato.

Ella, por otro lado, seguía corriendo sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía. Sus ojos no le permitían ver muy bien. Le dolía demasiado que Natsu la menospreciara de esa manera. No era nada lógico. ¿Por qué él podía arriesgar su vida para salvarla pero ella no podía hacerlo?l

Era estúpido para Lucy esa forma de pensar y la irritaba, enormemente.

Cuando dejó de correr se dío cuenta de que estaba fuera de la ciudad, en un bosque que no conocía demasiado. Decidió quedarse unas horas ahí, hasta que tuviera alguna idea de que hacer en ese momento.

Vio un pequeño lago sobresalir entre tanto verde y se acercó a él. Se sacó su calzado y metió los pies dentro de la fría agua.

Jugó un poco con ella mientras el sol comenzaba a despedirse y la luna se abría paso.

No entendía el por qué del comportamiento de Natsu. Le molestaba mucho que él no le permitiera protegerlo con su vida, pero que si fuera ella en esa situación él haría lo mismo. Era un estereotipo que ella personalmente odiaba. La damisela en apuros, indefensa, que siempre necesita ser rescatada y por el otro lado, el caballero ,valiente, que estaría para rescatarla. Bueno, en este caso sería "el demonio-alias-el hermano del enemigo- que la rescataría". Odiaba que Natsu no la dejara protegerlo.

Había robado el libro de Zeref,sabiendo lo que Natsu es y de cuanto deseaba Zeref liberarlo. Sabía que si se destruía el libro potencialmente Natsu también desaparecería y que si lo abrían, lograrían que E.N.D saliera. Por eso es que cuando vío la oportunidad, sin darle mucho tiempo a ella de pensar si era buena idea, tomó el libro y lo guardó donde solo ella podría sacarlo, en Horologium, uno de sus espíritus en la llave plateada.

No se arrepentía para nada de haberlo hecho. Sabía que desdes ese momento en adelante intentarían matarla. A ella y a todos los de fairy tail, pero era ese tipo de riesgos que ella se arriesgaría a tomar por sus seres queridos. En este caso Natsu, que era la persona más cercana a ella y que si desaparecía ella terminaría por quebrarse totalmente.

Por eso le enojaba la conducta de Natsu.

-Ash! Cuando quiere puede ser todo un maduro, aburrido y egoísta- Gritó a la nada, cruzándose de brazos.

Aunque no podía culparlo tampoco, ella también reaccionaría de esa forma si el hiciera lo mismo por ella.

Lucy suspiró, mañana hablaría con ese cabeza hueca para intentar arreglar las cosas, tal vez los dos habían exagerado un poco, pero era porque se preocupaban el uno al otro y eso,en cierta forma es bueno ¿no?

Sacó los pies del agua y se incorporó, retándose a ella misma por haberse quedado hasta que se hizo de noche en ese lugar.

Se dío la vuelta dispuesta a irse,pero paró en seco cuando vío dos figuras frente a ella,las cuales no podía reconocer.

\- Así que Dragneel no se ha tomado muy bien tu decisión eh. Debes comprenderlo, princesa, no quiere que quedes involucrada- Dijo el que estaba a la derecha mientras lentamente se iba acercando a ella

-Aunque ya has quedado involucrada desde el momento en que robaste el libro- Prosiguió el otro. Lucy arrugó la frente. No tendría que haberse ido del gremio.

\- ¿Quienes son?- Preguntó ella intentando sonar serena, lo cual no funcionó muy bien.

-¿ No has escuchado nuestra gran entrada? Princesa ¿No te acuerdas a quien le robaste?- Claro que sabía a quien le había sacado el libro, pero estaba tan asustada que no media la coherencia de sus palabras.

-Zeref nos envió para darte una pequeña advertencia. Aunque claro, puedes entregarnos el libro y podrás salir caminando de aquí sin ningún rasguño.

Lucy no necesitó pensarlo mucho,sabía perfectamente cual era su decisión y no la cambiaría por nada.

\- No les entregaré el libro, ni por la buenas ni por las malas. No dejaré que Natsu luche solo- Esa fue su respuesta. Segundos después sintió como algo rodeaba sus muñecas, la levantaba sobre el suelo y la tiraba contra él

-Pues entonces goza nuestra advertencia, preciosa- Lucy vío lo que la rodeaba y pudo notar que eran unas especies de lianas con gruesas espinas que con el mínimo movimiento se encajaban en su piel. Vio brotar sangre de sus muñecas pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque otras lianas rodearon sus piernas hasta los muslos y la volvieron a levantar sobre el suelo, quedando esta vez boca abajo.

Sintió más profundas las espinas en sus piernas y como poco a poco comenzaba a marearse.

-¿Sientes eso Lucy?- dijo el que estaba manipulando esas plantas. Se acercó hacia ella y se agachó hasta la altura de su cabeza- Es veneno. No te matara, pero inmoviliza los sectores de las heridas hechas por eso.

\- ¡Ya bájame! -Gritó ella.

\- Entrega el libro.

\- Ni hablar!- Respondió Lucy, pero no vío venir la caída al suelo hasta que sucedió.

Intentó ponerse de pie, para así poder defenderse, pero una masa oscura proveniente de el otro atacante impactó contra ella y la tiró lejos. Gritó al sentir ese denso poder chocar contra ella.

-Y eso que no he usado ni un cuarto de lo que ese poder puede hacer- Lucy cerró los ojos por el dolor que la consumía y segundos después se incorporó con lentitud pero comenzó a retroceder cuando los vío acercarse.

-No conseguirán nada...haciendo esto-Dijo ella.

Vio que el del extraño poder sonrió con malicia.

\- Ya te lo dijimos, esto es una advertencia, una mínima parte de lo que puede llegar a pasar si no entregas el libro.

-¿Sabes lo que más odio de los seres humanos?- Comenzó a decir el otro- La estúpida necesidad que tienen de sacrificarse por otro. Es algo que no logro entender. Dime ¿Por qué sacrificar tu vida por un acto que,al fin y al cabo, terminará siendo inútil?

\- Dudo que logren entender lo que es el sentimiento de perder alguien querido-Dijo Lucy- "¿Por qué? " dices. Por el simple hecho de que si perdiera a Natsu, sería lo mismo que perder mi propia vida.

Lucy escuchó la risa burlona de los dos y se estremeció. Comenzaron a acercarse aún más.

\- En serio me causas gracia Lucy. Me diviertes- Sintió sus manos tomar sus tobillos y tirar hacia delante, dejandola peligrosamente cerca de él. Intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás, pero le era imposible.

Se asustó aún más cuando comenzó a rasgar su ropa.

\- ¿¡Que haces?! ¡Sueltame!

-Que? ¿Pensaste que no nos aprovecharíamos de esta manera?- Su piel quedó expuesta y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando sus manos se encontraron de repente atadas sobre su espalda. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

\- ¡Ya basta! Detenganse!

-Ya te lo dije,entrega el libro y podrás irte. Es tu decisión ,princesa, salir de aquí conservando tu virginidad o no ¿Que decides?

Ella no había sentido nunca tanto miedo como que el que sentía en ese momento. ¿planeaban violarla? ¿Hasta este extremo había llegado? ¿Solo por querer el bien para alguien?

De pronto se escuchó algo a su costado, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, pero se escuchaba con claridad. Pasos. Alguien estaba caminando por ahí sin percatarse de lo que sucedía metros junto esa persona.

\- AYUD-Fue callada de inmediato y con brusca fuerza por el que estaba sobre ella.

-Shhh...no hay por qué involucrar a una persona inocente ¿No es así? - Él sonrió perversamente- Mantente callada y no mataremos a nadie- Lucy se movió para intentar sacarse la mano de ese tipo de la boca, pero la tomó con más fuerza- ¡Quieta ya!

-¿Pero que…-Los tres voltearon la cabeza hacia el hombre a unos metros de ellos. El chico del extraño poder suspiró y miró hacia su compañero.

-¿Te encargas?

-Enseguida- Lucy vió como rápidamente él se apartaba de ellos dos y se acercaba a el hombre con la linterna en su mano. Ella miró hacia el hombre que tenía arriba suyo y luego otra vez hacia el costado. que caían de los ojos de la chica- Tendrías que preocuparte más por lo que va a pasarte ahora que por eso ¿No lo crees?

Natsu entró al gremio la mañana siguiente,esperanzado en ver a la rubia ya ahí, pero se desilusionó cuando no la vió.

La culpa estaba matándolo y no le gustaba estar de esa forma con Lucy. Era su mejor amiga y ciertamente la persona que más quería en el mundo, de modo que pelearse con Lucy no era para nada lo que le gustaba hacer.

Pero tenía que entenderlo. Había tomado una decisión que la ponía en riesgo a ella y todo para intentar salvarlo a él.

No le gustaba que ella fuera la que se arriesgara. Era por su culpa que todo eso estuviera sucediendo, por eso no quería involucrarla.

Si ella moría por su culpa,era algo que no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Lucy no ha venido todavía…

-Bueno,no esperarás que se le olvide de un día para el otro lo que ocurrió ayer ¿O si?- Dijo Gazeel.

-Bueno…

-Ya verás que se solucionará todo Natsu. Lucy no es rencorosa, estoy segura de que cuando venga se le olvidará todo-Dijo Mirajane,mientras atendía a los clientes frecuentes del pequeño bar del gremio.

Justo en ese momento Erza entró al gremio y pasó su mirada por todo el mundo,buscando a alguien que no encontró por lo que se notó en su rostro.

-Buenos días Erza ¿A quien buscas?-Saludó Mirajane.

-Creí que Lucy estaba aquí, porque cuando fui a buscarla antes a su casa no había nadie.

Natsu escuchó con atención lo que decía temiendo que hubiera algo más profundo en sus palabras de lo que en realidad era.

-Tal vez está viniendo para acá- Comentó Laxus pendiente de la conversación.

-No, Erza se la habría encontrado en el camino ¿No lo creen?- Dijo Juvia.

Natsu se levantó del taburete del bar y comenzó a correr hacia afuera ,hacia la casa de Lucy.

-Natsu!- Happy le siguió rápidamente.

Natsu sintió la culpa comenzar a expandirse sobre él, más de lo que ya sentía.

"Todo está bien,seguramente se desvío de su camino al gremio y fue a alguna librería "

Intentó convencerse, pero a cada paso y sin sentir el olor de Lucy por ningún lado, esa idea comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- Natsu! ¿No crees que Lucy pudo ser…

-No. Zeref no pudo haber atacado tan rápido, ella está bien- Interrumpió Natsu.

Minutos después entraron a la habitación de Lucy, el cual no tenía ningún tipo de anormalidad.

-Natsu ¿Que estamos buscando?-Preguntó Happy.

-No lo se,algún tipo de pista. El olor de Lucy es viejo...ella no pasó la noche aquí- Natsu se tomó el cabello y lo revolvió- ¡Maldición! - algunas llamas lo envolvieron inconscientemente.

-Natsu!

-Vamos Happy, hay que ir al gremio,tenemos que buscar a Lucy.

-Maestro! Hay que ir a buscarla-Dijo Erza,luego de escuchar a Natsu decir que Lucy no había vuelto a su casa la noche anterior. Lo que alteró a todo el gremio.

-Hay que separarnos para buscar,fácilmente podría estar en cualquier lugar-Dijo Makarov- Llamaré a Poliuska en caso de que ella éste herida.

-Gray, Natsu ¡Vamonos!- Ninguno objetó nada en contra. Natsu se adelantó para guiar a los demás e intentaba buscar algún rastro del olor de Lucy.

Media hora más tarde,los tres magos junto a Happy, se adentraban al bosque siguiendo el rastro.

No les gustaba para nada la idea de que Lucy se encontrara en un bosque, eso potenciaba más la idea de que ella había sido secuestrada,o algo parecido.

Llegaron a una parte del bosque donde un gran lago se alzaba y Natsu se detuvo ahí.

-Natsu?

-Aquí termina el rastro. Lucy tiene que estar por aquí-Dijo Natsu- ¡Lucy!- Gritó el mago, pero no escuchó ningún tipo de respuesta.

-Separémonos por toda esta área- Dijo Erza- Será más fácil. Natsu se apresuró en rodear el lago y buscar en el otro lado. Su corazón se paró cuando vío una cabellera rubia a unos metros de él.

-LUCY!- Corrió hasta ella, mientras que Gray y Erza daban la vuelta para correr hacia donde Natsu se dirigía. La culpa volvió a apoderarse de él cuando vio el estado en el que Lucy se encontraba. Tanto sus brazos como sus piernas se encontraban llenos de cortes, había diversos golpes y moretones por todo su cuerpo y un alarmante y profundo corte cruzando toda su espalda.

Natsu se sacó su chaqueta y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que la sostenía entre sus brazos .

Erza y Gray llegaron segundos después y se horrorizaron por el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

-Lucy…-Happy se acercó a la rubia rápidamente.

-Lucy! eh Lucy ¿Puedes oírme?Despierta!- Natsu la sacudía suavemente para intentar despertarla pero no lograba hacerlo. Acarició su dañado rostro hasta que vío como sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse.

-Nat…-Algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos, por lo que Natsu con cariño las secó.

-Shh tranquila, no hables, iremos al gremio y estarás bien ¿si?

\- Eran dos...me atacaron...me dolía…

-Está bien Lucy-dijo Gray a su lado.

mas

-Yo no quería…-Ninguno de los tres magos entendían las palabras de la maga celestial, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, bien les preocupaba como estaban sus heridas- Yo no

quería…

 _ **Holaaaaa.**_

 _ **Ok, nueva historia , sé que puede ser un poco rara pero esto se me vino a la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y se me ocurrió hace poco implementarlo acá.**_

 _ **Espero que tenga exito, en serio lo espero. Por favor si les gustó, dejen sus reviews, no importa si es positiva , negativa o sugerencias, yo voy a aceptarlas y hasta podría implementarlas en la historia, así que por favor opinen.**_

 _ **Voy a subir el siguiente capítulo que ya tengo listo dentro de poco, esperen la siguiente actualización!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chicos, hay que llevarla al gremio, tenemos que tratar con urgencia la herida en su espalda-Dijo Erza.

Natsu con mucho cuidado,cargó entre sus brazos a Lucy y esta a su vez apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia el gremio.

Involuntariamente Lucy comenzó a temblar y cuando Natsu lo notó la acercó un poco más a su pecho.

Se sentía enojado. Nada esto hubiera pasado si él no hubiera dicho esas cosas. Cosas que pensaba pero que sabían que estaban mal y que no eran verdad.

Ella no habría salido del gremio,poniéndose en peligro y terminando como se encontraba ahora.

Corrió aún más rápido.

Lucy por su parte no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez todo lo ocurrido por la noche. Desde que esas dos personas aparecieron hasta que le quitaron su virginidad.

Los recuerdos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una película. Se hizo aún más chiquita en los brazos de Natsu intentando sentirse segura. No tendría que haber salido huyendo del gremio, tendría que haber confrontado a Natsu o bien darle un golpe lo suficientemente duro en la cabeza para que se le acomodaran las ideas. Todo era su culpa.

Natsu observó a Lucy. Miraba un punto fijo, pero sin mirarlo, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. La pequeña luz en sus ojos,la cual siempre caracterizaba a Lucy, había desaparecido. Lo que fuera que le hubiesen hecho,él los haría arrepentirse.

La observó otra vez y se alarmó cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Lucy! Escuchame, tienes que mantenerte despierta ¿Me oyes Lucy? Mantente despierta.

Lucy asintió, pero era notorio lo difícil que se le hacía mantenerse despierta.

-Hay que apurarnos.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al gremio. Cuando entraron, un silencio sepulcral se escuchó por todo el lugar. La mirada horrorizada e inquietante de los que estaban presentes era notoria.

-Lucy…-Makarov estaba igual o peor que los demás. Odiaba mucho el hecho de ver a uno de sus hijos en ese estado y no haber hecho nada para impedirlo.

Poliuska lo miró y se adelantó al grupo recién llegado.

-Llevènla a la enfermería, rápido -dijo ella luego de observar a la maga herida.

Natsu se adelantó, mientras llevaba en brazos a Lucy y caminó delante de todos los demás, quienes reaccionaban algunos apartando la cabeza, otros observaban espectantes a la chica herida y otros se escondían entre los brazos de otro. Todos odiandose por no detener a Lucy cuando se debía.

Natsu sintió más pesado el cuerpo de Lucy y cuando fijo su vista en ella vío que ya no podía mantenerse más con los ojos abiertos. Caminó más deprisa hacia la enfermeria, donde la recostó en la primera cama que vio y se sentó a su lado, tomando la fría mano de ella entre las suyas.

-Natsu, lo siento, pero tengo que pedirte que esperes afuera-Dijo Poliuska cuando llegó, junto con Wendy,Erza y una cuantas más,además del maestro.

-¿No puedo quedarme con ella?

-No, tenemos que revisarla, pero cuando terminemos podrás entrar.

Natsu observó a Lucy y asintió mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación,junto a Erza. En el pasillo se hallaba esperando Gray y segundos despues apareció Gazeel.

\- Es tu culpa que ella este así…-Dijo Gray luego de varios minutos en silencio.

-Gray basta- dijo Erza.

-Esta bien Erza, tiene razón- Natsu se apoyó en la pared.

-No está bien Natsu! No esta bien, ella está ahí en esa cama, herida casi muerta por tu culpa-Dijo Gray, aunque segundos después sintió el brusco empujón por parte de Natsu.

-Oigan!- intentó parar Gazeel.

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? Sé perfectamente que es mi culpa Gray, lo sé muy bien y creeme cuando te digo que me odio tanto como tu por haberle dicho esas cosas.

-Ya basta!-grito Erza- No es momento de pelear entre nosotros, Lucy necesita nuestro apoyo ahora. Nadie sabía lo que ocurriría y si alguien tiene la culpa, esos son los que la atacaron.

Algo que se cayó con un sonido seco se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, lo que puso alertas a los cuatro magos esperando en el pasillo.

-¡No me toques!- Escuchó Natsu la voz de Lucy y no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta y entrar.

Vio a Lucy con una expresión de mucho terror, intentando alejarse de las que la rodeaban. No se le escapó el hecho de que Wendy estaba llorando y miraba con pánico hacia Lucy.

-Erza, llevate a Wendy y saca a todos de aquí- gritó Poliuska.

-Lucy, calmate, soy yo-dijo Juvia pero lo único que conseguía era asustar más a la rubia.

Ella por su parte, no veía otra cosa mas que a los dos chicos que la atacaron, arriba suyo, mientras intentaban violarla

Natsu se intentó acercar a Lucy, pero antes de llegar a tocarla, Erza lo agarró y lo llevó a afuera.

Adentro, solo permanecieron Poliuska,Makarov, juvia y la misma Lucy, mientras intentaban calmarla.

-¿Que sucedió ahí adentro,Levy?-Preguntó Gazeel,mientras veía como Wendy seguía llorando.

-No lo se, Lucy despertó y comenzó a asustarse de nosotras...creo que la han…-Pero se quedó ahí, dejando la oración sin terminar. Nadie dijo nada

Minutos después Poliuska salió de la habitación, junto con Makarov.

-¿Como está Lucy?

\- Sus heridas estan bajo control, tuvimos que ponerle un sedante para dormirla, pero además…

-Que?

-Esos ...hombres la violaron- Todos se callaron, atónitos de lo que acababan de escuchar. Natsu cerró fuertemente sus puños para evitar que salieran sus llamas, se dío la vuelta y se fue, dejando todos igual de sorprendidos y enojados que antes.

 _ **(...)**_

Gray subió hasta el pequeño balcón que el gremio tenía pero que no se usaba ni siquiera para los constantes festejos que había ahí. Y si que eran muchos. Pero sabía que Natsu era el único a quien se le daba subir ahí arriba.

Y si, efectivamente estaba ahí,viendo como las nubes de tormenta se aproximaban a Fiore,con unos violentos relámpagos y truenos acercándose al gremio.

-Natsu…-Comenzó Gray, sin saber muy bien como empezar.

-Vete Gray, no estoy de ánimo para tu exhibicionismo- Gray se fijó en su cuerpo. ¿Donde demonios había quedado su ropa?

-Bueno, no tengo idea de donde lo dejé pero no vine a hablar sobre eso- Dijo Gray- Lo lamento Natsu, sabes que a veces suelo decir idioteces...eso debe ser porque estoy mucho tiempo contigo- Bromeó él, pero no consiguió ni siquiera una mirada- Natsu, hombre, Lucy va a estar bien, ella...ella es fuerte.

\- No me mientas Gray, ¡No lo hagas! Ella no va a estar bien-Explotó Natsu- Tu la viste en esa cama, lo herida que estaba y yo...yo no pude hacer nada.

-Natsu, no podrías haber hecho nada, nadie podría haber hecho nada porque nadie sabía que era lo que pasaría. Además tu siempre estás para protegerla, no puedes culparte por no haberlo hecho esta vez- Gray se acercó a su lado y observó las grandes y oscuras nubes que se aproximaban.

-Gray...no puedo tomarte en serio cuando solo llevas puestos tus calzoncillos.

-¿Que dices antorcha encendida?-Gray rodeó su brazo sobre el cuello de Natsu y lo tiró hacia abajo, en un intento por molestarlo.

-¡Digo que te pongas algo de ropa, maldita princesa de hielo!- Natsu lo empujó y no pudo evitar reírse. Y Gray no pudo evitar contagiarse, por lo que ambos terminaron riéndose.

-Chicos! Lucy ya despertó- Dijo Erza,apareciendo de repente.

Tanto Natsu como Gray cruzaron miradas y entraron rápidamente.

Cuando Natsu entró a la enfermería, vio que solo se encontraban dentro el maestro y Poliuska, además de él, Gray y Erza . Fijó su mirada en Lucy, que estaba acostada de lado, sin mirar a nadie y con una expresión que a él le rompía el corazón.

Se aproximó a ella y se sentó en el pequeño asiento junto a la cama. Ella,aún así, no había apartado la mirada de la ventana en ningún momento.

-Lucy?-Preguntó Natsu y vío como ella, poco a poco, fijaba su vista en él hasta llegar a sus ojos- tienes que decirnos quien te hizo esto.

Lucy no apartó su vista de los ojos de él, pero a nadie se le escapó el hecho de como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse hasta derramar sus lágrimas.

Natsu sintió la culpa consumirlo por dentro e hizo el amago de tomarle la mano, pero Lucy lo apartó, temblando inconscientemente, lo que detuvo a Natsu.

-Lo...lamento-Dijo ella,tapando su rostro con sus manos mientras más lágrimas caían- Lo lamento...lo lamento…

-Lucy,ey, Lucy tranquila ¿Si? Esta bien-Dijo Natsu intentando calmarla.

-Tranquila, no te obligaremos a decir nada. Nos lo dirás cuando tú quieras ¿Si?-Acotó Gray.

Lucy siguió oculta entre uno de sus brazos, sin embargo alargó el brazo que tenía libre y tomó lentamente la mano de Natsu. Él sonrió por ese gesto y tomó con más firmeza la mano temblorosa de su amiga .

-Hay que dejarla descansar-Dijo Poliuska

-Yo me quedaré con ella-Dijo Natsu rápidamente y sin arrepentirse. Él por su parte no quería hacer otra cosa más que quedarse junto a ella, cuidarla y hacerle saber que él la protegería todo el tiempo.

Lucy lo miró, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, formó una pequeña mueca, casi parecido a una sonrisa y apretó más su agarre con él.

 _ **Holaaa. He aquí el capítulo que les prometí!**_

 _ **Espero algún que otro review por parte de ustedes. Esperen el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima actualización!**_

 _ **Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Narración Normal)**_

-Eran dos…-Comenzó Lucy, viendo que palabras decir para explicar lo sucedido. Tampoco es que le gustaba refrescar nuevamente todos los recuerdos- D-después...de que salí del gremio, comencé a correr hacia alguna parte y terminé en ese bosque- Tragó saliva. Era más difícil de lo que se creía. Sintió un apretón en su mano y miró hacia Natsu,quien estaba a su lado, escuchándola con atención. Como todos los que estaban ahí.

-Tranquila- Natsu acarició con el dedo gordo la mano de Lucy, para tranquilizarla y darle ánimos de continuar.

Las imágenes en la cabeza de Lucy volvieron a aparecer y volvieron a desmoronarla. Su respiración comenzó a ser más errática y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Comenzó a negar sin sentido,como si se estuviera negando a recordar.

-Calma Lucy, está bien,estas a salvo- Dijo Erza a su lado- No volverán a hacerte daño.

-Habláremos más tarde sobre eso-Dijo Makarov, quien también estaba presente- Hay que darle un poco de tiempo ahora.

Todos salieron de la enfermería,incluyendo Natsu, quien aunque no quería salir fue obligado y consecuentemente arrastrado hacia afuera por Erza.

-Poliuska ¿Que opinas?- dijo Makarov ya afuera de la enfermería.

-Sufre un trauma post-traumático, es normal luego de lo que ocurrió. Tendremos que ir convenciéndola de que confíe en nosotros.

-¿Y cuanto tardaremos en hacer eso? Porque ustedes saben tanto como yo que Zeref no se quedará a esperar a que ella se recupere- Dijo Gazeel.

-Dependerá de ella, pero nosotros tendremos que ayudarla.

De pronto, se escuchó como del otro lado de la puerta algo se caía, provocando un ruido tosco. Natsu se apresuró a entrar, seguido de los demás y se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy de rodillas al suelo,con una notoria expresión de sorpresa combinada con miedo.

-Lucy? -Preguntó Natsu, agachandose junto a ella.

-No...siento las piernas-Dijo ella- No siento las piernas, chicos.

Natsu miró a Poliuska, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás. Con la ayuda de Gray, levantaron a Lucy del suelo y la sentaron en la cama.

Poliuska se sentó junto a ella y revisó sus piernas.

-Uno de ellos...el que manipulaba las plantas con espinas-Dijo la rubia, recordando las palabras de él en ese entonces- Dijo que las espinas tienen veneno y que inmovilizan las zonas donde sus espinas se clavan.

-Pero tus brazos también sufrieron lo mismo por ellos y puedes moverlos con normalidad- Dijo Gray.

-Tal vez es el que controla esas plantas quien decide donde inmovilizar- Dijo Erza.

-Lo hacen... para que no lo olvide-Dijo Lucy, agachando la cabeza- Para que no olvide nada.

Natsu notó el pequeño temblor que el cuerpo de Lucy hizo y de como sus mejillas comenzaban a mojarse por las lágrimas otra vez. Extendió su mano hacia ella y secó sus lágrimas.

Se sentía frustrado por verla llorar y desmoronarse frente a él y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Era como si se hubieran encargado de hundir la personalidad alegre y enérgica de Lucy, dentro de un profundo y oscuro pozo donde no pudiera salir, rodeada de dolor y oscuridad.

\- El efecto no tardará más que unos días en estar en tu sistema- Dijo Poliuska- Estoy segura de que dentro de unas semanas podrás caminar con normalidad.

Lucy no levantó su mirada,no miró a nadie, se mantuvo quieta sin moverse ni emitir ningún sonido.

Uno tras uno comenzaron a salir de la habitación,exceptuando a Natsu quien se quedó al lado de Lucy observándola en todo momento. Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, Natsu tomó la mano de ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y ella siguió llorando, esta vez más fuerte, sollozando y dejando caer muchas lágrimas más. Él la estrechó contra su pecho y ella se acurrucó en su regazo,para seguir llorando mientras él la consolaba,acariciando su largo cabello rubio.

-Tranquila Lucy…todo va a estar bien.

-No es cierto! Todo esto va a empeorar...se pondrá peor, los perjudicará a ustedes también y eso es lo último que quiero-Lucy levantó la cabeza,mirando hacia Natsu- No quiero perder a nadie.

-Nadie va a morir,Lucy. Tu misma lo dijiste ¿No? Hemos derrotado a cada enemigo que se metió con nuestro gremio...lo haremos también ahora-Dijo él- Lamento haber menospreciado lo que hiciste, es solo que...no quiero que salgas herida por mi culpa.

Lucy rió sin mucha gracia.

-¿Y tu si puedes?-Natsu asintió feliz y Lucy no hizo más que rodar los ojos. No podía cambiar a Natsu.

Lucy le pidió ayuda para acostarse en la cama y él , luego de hacerlo, la tapó con las sábanas para sentarse a su lado.

-Lucy...te prometo que atraparemos a los que te hicieron daño-dijo él. Lucy sonrió conmovida,asintió y se acomodó para cerrar los ojos. Natsu se quedó con ella hasta que notó como su respiración se volvía más lenta, hasta que se durmió.

La observó por unos cuantos minutos para finalmente levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegó hasta el gran salón donde todos los demás estaban reunidos, notó el denso aire que había alrededor.

A todos los había afectado bastante la situación de Lucy.

-¿Como está Lucy?-Preguntó Mirajane al verlo entrar.

-Está dormida,pero está mucho más tranquila que antes.

-Me enoja mucho que alguien como Lucy sufra esto-Dijo Gray, mientras Natsu se acercaba a sentarse a su lado- Ella no merecía algo así.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Natsu- Por eso intentaremos buscar a los que le hicieron esto y les haremos saber lo que pasa cuando te metes con Fairy Tail.

-Natsu tiene razón,debemos seguir luchando, por Lucy. Ella sacrificó su vida por todos nosotros-Dijo Erza- Hay que devolverle el favor-

 _ **Holaaaa.**_

 _ **Capítulo tres terminado! Espero que les guste…**_

 _ **Dejen por favor sus reviews si les gustó o sino,o si quieren dejarme alguna sugerencia de como seguir la historia, las aceptaré con gusto.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima actualización!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Narración Normal)**_

Las semanas pasaban y con cada día, Lucy se volvía más retraída y distante,un miedo al exterior había comenzado a apoderarse de ella reteniendola en la enfermería, que temporalmente habían convertido en su habitación.

Uno pensaría que con el paso del tiempo debería mejorar, pero no era así. Lucy no quería hablar con nadie, más que con algunos contados con los dedos de una sola mano y aun así,solo pronunciaba unas cuantas palabras.

Sus piernas no habían vuelto a responderles, por lo que de la cama no se había movido más que para ir al baño, y eso con la ayuda de alguien.

Las pesadillas la visitaban cada noche, despertándola sobresaltada o a los gritos, hasta que alguien se acercaba a tranquilizarla, quien comúnmente era Natsu.

Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos,le informaban a todo al que la viera que no habían podido conciliar el sueño muy bien.

Y mientras Lucy pasaba todo esto, los demás integrantes de Fairy Tail buscaban en cada rincón de Fiore alguna pista de Zeref o de alguno de sus "secuaces",pero no lograban encontrar nada. Era como si se hubieran esfumado,aunque todos sabían que no era así. En cualquier momento, Zeref daría su siguiente paso y todos estaban seguros de cual sería.

Cuando Lucy despertó luego de milagrosamente dormir dos horas seguidas sin despertarse gritando, vió una silueta a su lado que no logró reconocer,lo que la asustó. Se incorporó de repente y sintió el contacto de dos manos sobre sus hombros.

-Lucy?- Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Natsu y su sonrisa apareció en su campo de visión- ¿Estás bien?- Su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a acostarse sobre la almohada. Asintió lentamente- ¿Quieres comer algo? Mira trajo la comida mientras dormías, todavía esta caliente.

Ella apartó la vista de él pero negó y se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Tienes que comer Lucy, hace días que no comes nada. Te enfermarás sino- Dijo Natsu, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de ella. Él suspiró y rodeó toda la cama hasta Lucy. Se agachó junto a ella e intentó mirarla a los ojos- Lucy…- Sus ojos marrón chocolate se cruzaron con los ojos verde jade de Natsu y se mantuvieron así, sin apartar la mirada. Él vió como poco a poco los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cristalizarse y también como mordía su labio para evitar sollozar- Sé que todavía tienes miedo...lo entiendo pe-

-No lo entiendes Natsu, en serio que no. Y no lo harás nunca- dijo ella, para luego cubrir toda su cabeza con las sábanas, sin dejar que Natsu la viera. Suspiró nuevamente y se incorporó. Tomó la bandeja con comida y antes de salir se volteó hacia ella, aún sabiendo que no podía verlo.

-Iré a comer algo. Vuelvo en un rato ¿esta bien?-Dijo él sin recibir una respuesta y salió.

Natsu entró a la sala y los poco magos que había se voltearon a verlo. La mayoría de los que no estaban se encontraban buscando alguna pista de Zeref, mientras que otros realizaban trabajos cortos para ganar algo de dinero. Por lo que solo una pequeña minoría de Fairy tail se encontraba en el gremio.

Entre ellos, Mirajane se encontraba atendiendo al único cliente, Laxus.

Levy se encontraba leyendo uno de sus incontables libros mientras que Kana observaba sus cartas para intentar predecir algo.

-¿No quiere comer otra vez?-Dijo Mira

-No, ni comer,ni dormir,ni hablar...no quiere hacer nada-Natsu dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del bar y se sentó.

-Han pasados tres semanas,tendría que haber mejorado ya. Pero sus piernas no se han movido ni un centímetro y la Lucy que conocemos no la he visto desde que todo esto comenzó-Dijo Levy acercándose a la barra con los demás.

-Lo dicen como si ser violada fuera algo fácil de lidiar-Dijo Laxus.

-Nadie dijo eso- atacó Mirajane- Solo estamos preocupados, ella ha cambiado y solo intentamos ayudarla.

-Ella tiene miedo, por eso ha cambiado-Dijo Natsu- Solo hay que ayudarla a que vuelva a ser como antes.

La puerta del gremio se abrió, interrumpiendo la conversación que de todos modos ya se estaban dando por terminada, y dejó ver a varios integrantes del gremio. Entre ellos, Erza, Gray y Gazeel.

-¿Lograron averigurar algo?- Preguntó Natsu, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que así fuera.

-No, solo informantes y personas que al parecer tenían una conexión con Zeref, pero nada más que seguidores-Explicó Erza, sentándose en una de las mesas.

-En resumen,no encontramos nada-Gray se acercó seguido de Juvia al bar junto a los demás.

-¿Como es que logran desaparecer sin dejar rastro?-Preguntó Wendy, que como todos los demás, escuchaba atentamente la conversación

-No les debe resultar difícil- Contestó Juvia-Después de todo,estamos hablando de Zeref y sus demonios.

Natsu se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-Iré a ver a Lucy -Contestó al ver las miradas de los demás.

-Yo iré contigo!-Wendy corrió hacia Natsu y le siguió Levy.

-Yo también-Contestó ella.

Caminaron los tres en silencio hacia la habitación de Lucy, hasta que Levy lo interrumpió.

-Natsu, no debes sentirte preocupado-Dijo y Natsu la observó- Lucy es una chica fuerte, estoy segura de que estará bien.

-Pero tu lo has dicho antes Levy-Dijo él sin mirarla- La Lucy que conocemos no está.

-Si yo he dicho eso y es cierto,pero tu lo has dicho,solo debemos ayudarla.

Llegaron a la enfermería y al abrir la puerta se sorprendieron con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Lucy, aunque se sostenía con una de las mesas y no paraba de temblar por la poca inestabilidad ,se encontraba parada sobre sus pies. Al verlos, terminó por perder la poca estabilidad que tenía y cayó.

Natsu corrió hasta ella,pero aunque estaba preocupado, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro por verla hace unos segundos parada.

-Lucy! Estabas parada!

-De pronto sentí un cosquilleo en las piernas y pensé que tal vez habían vuelto a funcionar,por eso me paré-Dijo ella,quien también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Natsu y él sin mucho esfuerzo la levantó y la subió nuevamente a la cama.

-Puede que el efecto del veneno de las espinas este comenzando a desaparecer poco a poco-Dijo Wendy- No es que va a desaparecer rápidamente, tal vez tardes varias semanas en volverlas a usar,pero es bueno que vayas practicando con ellas.

La sonrisa de Lucy se achicó un poco,pero aún seguía estando.

-En eso no vas a tener problema Lucy-Dijo sonriente Natsu-Te ayudaré para que puedas volver a caminar con normalidad.

La sonrisa de ella volvió a hacerse presente, un poco más grande,y asintió a la respuesta de él.

-Gracias...me gustaría practicar ahora-Ella se arrastró poco a poco de la cama, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero cuando se sintió inestable Natsu la sostuvo y la mantuvo parada.

-Tal vez deberías descansar Lucy y volver a intentarlo más tarde-Dijo Levy a su lado.

-No quiero, estoy bien-Dijo ella y se agarró de Natsu. Él miró hacia Levy y le dedicó una mirada de comprensión. Ellas asintieron y salieron de la enfermería.

Natsu sintió más fuerte el agarre de Lucy en su mano y la vio dar cortos pasos arrastrados hacia adelante, antes de irse para adelante y ser detenida de caer de cara al suelo.

-Tranquila, vamos otra vez- Dijo él. Se puso delante de ella,la tomó bien fuerte de las manos y comenzaron otra vez.

-Natsu, quiero intentarlo sola-dijo ella, después de unos minutos de intentarlo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, está bien- Lentamente,Natsu soltó sus manos y se puso a un lado para dejarla caminar,pero ella no había dado ni medio paso cuando sintió que sus piernas la desestabilizaban y la hacían caer de bruces al suelo.

Natsu se apresuró a agacharse junto a ella y vio que su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Ey Lucy,esta bien, ya podrás hacerlo- La tomó en sus brazos como si no pesara nada y la acostó nuevamente en la cama. De pronto se escuchó un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Lucy y cuando Natsu lo escuchó,comenzó a reír- Te traeré algo de comer ¿Si? No me tardo.

Natsu abandonó la enfermería feliz porque nuevamente había visto la esperanza reflejada en los ojos de Lucy y aunque se habían ido igual de rápido que como aparecieron, sabía que no tardarían en reflejarse otra vez

 _ **Holaaa perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve problemas de inspiración , pero acá les traigo el capitulo cuatro!**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, por favor dejen sus reviews si es así.**_

 _ **Sigan esperando la proxima actualización por favorrr**_

 _ **bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Y así, los días iban pasando y Lucy seguía intentando, esforzandose por caminar al menos un metro sin ayuda. Pero era imposible,el veneno todavía no parecía querer irse y seguía poniendo resistencia.

De todas formas,Lucy no dejó de intentarlo.A cada caída volvía a hacerlo,aun cuando los demás le decían que debía tomar un descanso,ella los ignoraba.

Natsu, por su parte,no había dejado de vigilarla. Cada momento en el que ella ponía un pie fuera de la cama para intentar caminar,él se encontraba a su lado,ayudándole si era necesario, teniendola si su estabilidad se esfumaba, él estaba ahí. Y eso Lucy lo apreciaba mucho.

Natsu se dirigía a la habitación-Porque luego de que las heridas de Lucy se hubieran recuperado lo suficiente, decidieron que era mejor trasladarla a una de las habitaciones del gremio,así estaría más cómoda- con una bandeja de desayuno para ella.

-Hola Lu…-La caída de bruces de ella contra el suelo frente a él lo hizo callarse y supo entonces que ahora seguía el momento en el que ella comenzaría a molestarse.

-¡Demonios!- Y ahí estaba, su molestia.

-¿Intentando desde temprano?-Preguntó él con gracia,mientras dejaba la bandeja en la cama y luego retomaba la marcha hacia Lucy.

-No tengo hambre-Dijo ella secamente,sin contestar la pregunta de Natsu. Esto a él no le inquietó mucho, ella solía tener esos momentos de mal carácter, pero siempre se le pasaban con rapidez.

-Necesitas energía para poder caminar-Contestó él levantadola y llevándola a la cama- Anda,come algo.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre-Le dijo sin mirarlo y arrastrándose sobre la cama intentó pararse, pero Natsu la detuvo, colocando su mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó. Ella agachó la cabeza

-...Ha pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no puedo cruzar la habitación sin que tengas que ayudarme.

-Ya vas a poder hacerlo,Lucy.

-No es solo eso,yo...me siento... una completa inútil-Se sinceró ella-Ya era suficiente cuando teníamos misiones y yo siempre era la damisela en apuros...y ahora con esto…¿Como se supone que voy a protegerlos si ni siquiera puedo caminar por mi misma? Esto no hace otra cosa más que restregarme en la cara lo débil que soy-Al final,la voz de Lucy sonó cortada,señal de que estaba a punto de llorar. Natsu se agachó junto a la cama y tomó las manos de la rubia en señal de consuelo-Cuando fui atacada hace unas semanas por los demonios de Zeref... Yo podría haberme defendido… pero no se que sucedió,no podía moverme,no lograba reaccionar y solo dejé que me hicieran daño... Si hubiera sido tu,o Erza,o Gray,habrían sabido defenderse.

-Tu no tienes que sentirte asi Lucy.¿Entiendes lo que has hecho?¿Todo lo que sacrificaste para protegerme a mi?-Preguntó él- Robaste el libro de Zeref para protegerme, lo robaste porque no querías que cambiara. Sabías que esto traería graves consecuencias para ti,pero no te importó. Estás arriesgando tu propia vida,todo para protegerme a mi, ¿Y aun así dices que eres débil? Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido jamás. Y aunque tu te empeñes en decirme lo contrario,yo no cambiaré mi opinión sobre ti- Poco a poco las manos del dragon slayer comenzaron a subir hacia su rostro y con los pulgares quitó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer desde que él empezó a hablar- Te respeto Lucy Heartifilia y daré mi vida para protegerte,así como tu lo has hecho conmigo- La nombrada soltó un sollozo,pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Natsu se sentó a su lado y rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos la atrajo hasta su pecho. Ella se acomodó y se permitió cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias Natsu.

-Ahora, come algo y cuando termines, lo intentaremos otra vez-Contestó él, a lo que ella asintió sonriendo.

Lucy se negaba a admitirlo,pero Natsu poco a poco se había hecho un espacio en su corazón y cada vez que él la miraba,tocaba o decía cosas como lo que acababa de decir, ese espacio iba creciendo mucho más. Y ahora, cada vez que lo veía venir su corazón parecía montar una fiesta.

Natsu,por su parte, ya le había agarrado ese tipo de cariño desde hace tiempo,pero no fue hasta fecha que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Para él siempre fueron miradas y palabras amistosas, sin pasar de eso. Pero ahora notaba que todo eso reflejaban mucho más cariño que el que se pueden dar dos simples amigos.

Lucy terminó su desayuno y ,como él le prometió, volvieron a intentarlo. Esta vez,Lucy pudo cruzar la habitación, con la ayuda de solo una mano. Era un progreso y Natsu la felicito por eso.

-¿Quieres probar ir al gran salón? Así les muestras a todos tu progreso.

-No lo sé Natsu,es mucho camino.

-Yo te ayudaré,no te preocupes,vamos-Lucy asintió insegura pero tomó su mano nuevamente y comenzó a dar cortos pasos hacia la puerta.

Lentamente,caminaron por el pasillo,con Natsu siempre a un lado y sosteniendola con una sola mano. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, él asintió la cabeza alentándole y abrió la puerta lentamente. Se asomó el primero y dijo:

-Oigan, miren-Abrió la puerta en su totalidad y dejó que Lucy caminara hasta que se asomara por completo.

-Lucy!-Todos comenzaron a acercarse,felices de ver a su compañera de vuelta. Al menos una parte.

-Me alegra que puedas caminar de vuelta-Exclamo Erza a su lado, sonriente.

-Si bueno,todavía me falta mucho para volver a la normalidad. Hace unos minutos no podía cruzar la habitación sin caerme.

-No te preocupes Lucy, ya vas a poder caminar normalmente-Dijo Gray- Pero al menos progresaste no?

-Si…¿Pudieron...encontrar algo?-Preguntó ella,su sonrisa ya no estaba. Todos sabían perfectamente a que se refería con eso,pero no querían decirle que no habían podido encontrar ni siquiera una pista de su paradero.

-Lucy-Makarov intervino- Tal vez es mejor que vayas a descansar. Ha sido mucha practica por hoy ¿No lo crees?- Ella asintió con la cabeza baja y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar lentamente,con la ayuda de Erza de un lado y Juvia del otro. Natsu se quedó junto con los demás.

-Hay que encontrar a esos bastardos-Dijo él.

-Como si no lo hubieramos hecho,Natsu-Contestó Gray.

-Deben haber dejado algún rastro,no pueden haber desaparecido así nomás.

-Escucha,todo lo que estas pensando,ya se nos ocurrió a nosotros.

-Gray no pienso aceptar que lo que le hicieron a Lucy no sea castigado.

-Yo tampoco! Pero desaparecieron Natsu y aun con tu ayuda no creo que aparezcan.

-Tal vez tengamos que esperar a que ellos vengan-Intervino Gazeel.

-¿Como dices?

-Ellos no atacaron a Lucy porque si, estaban buscando el libro y ella no se los entregó. Ellos volverán a atacar,estaremos listos cuando eso suceda.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora? ¿Esperar?

-Ayudar a Lucy a sanar,Natsu-Respondió Laxus.

Natsu suspiró en respuesta y se dirigió hacia la habitación


	6. Chapter 6

Pasaron los días y Lucy comenzaba a mejorar. Sus trayectos desde la habitación se volvían más largos y ,poco a poco, sin la ayuda de Natsu. Aunque él no quiso apartarse de todos modos,daba igual si ella ya podía mantenerse de pie por sí sola,él siempre estaría detrás por si llegaba a suceder algún tropezón. Los cuales de vez en cuando solía ocurrir.

Ella estaba mejor, ahora por lo menos se la veía sonreír un poco más. Tal vez no tanto como Natsu desearía,pero era suficiente por ahora para él. Sus ojos todavía seguían opacos,cosa que él se aseguraría de volverlos a la normalidad.

Sin embargo,aunque su emoción por tener nuevamente sus piernas como antes crecía con cada paso, seguía sin querer salir del gremio. Pensar en poner un solo pie en el exterior la llenaba de un terror inexplicable. No quería salir. Y no solo era eso,no quería tener nada que ver con nada de lo que existía allí afuera. Como no quería salir,no había ido a su departamento en ningún momento. Natsu le había propuesto la idea de que él fuera a buscar algo de su ropa para que ella no tuviera que estar todo el tiempo con la misma camisola blanca que le habían puesto la primera vez que había estado en la enfermería,pero ella se rehúso. Se había excusado,diciendo que estaba cómoda con esa ropa, pero los demás supieron con facilidad lo que ocurría. Por un pensamiento que todavía no lograban comprender, Lucy se negaba a usar su ropa porque le recordaban una y otra vez los sucesos semanas antes. Sucesos que había decidido enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser, y tener que usar la misma ropa con la que había sido atacada no ayudaría con eso.

Así que Lucy caminaba libremente con solo una camisola y su ropa interior (la cual esa si no se había rehusado a usar).

A los demás no les importaba demasiado. Tal vez un poco a Natsu,pero no a los demás. Algunas veces, cuando la tonalidad blanca de la prenda comenzaba a perderse, el dragon slayer de fuego le prestaba su propia ropa mientras que esa camisola la llevaban a lavar.

Ese día,Lucy había despertado un poco más tarde de lo usual y como cada día, al abrir los ojos, Natsu la recibía con una sonrisa y con una bandeja de desayuno.

-Hola Lucy, ¿Dormiste bien?-Preguntó él,como cada mañana. Lucy sonrió y se incorporó de la cama. Sus piernas le tiraron un poco. Solía pasar, de vez en cuando comenzaban a tirarle o incluso a dolerle y había a veces en las que al caminar sentía un poco más de resistencia, pero también pasaba que luego de unos minutos la molestia se iba y no volvía a aparecer en todo el día. Pero esos días había comenzado a sentir la molestia con más frecuencia.

\- He dormido bien, gracias por la comida- Agradeció ella y Natsu apoyó la bandeja en su regazo.

-¿Como te sientes?-Preguntó él.

-Me molestan,pero no tanto como ayer, tranquilo- Notó la mirada de preocupación de él y como miraba sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban debajo de las sábanas.

-Tal vez tengamos que consultarle a Polyuska, tal vez pueda darte algo para las molestias.

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo, estoy bien-Formó una sonrisa en su rostro para tranquilizar a Natsu,lo que si logró hacer. Al menos por el momento.

Comió todo lo que Natsu le había ofrecido y agradeció nuevamente la comida. Entonces,Lucy sacó los pies de la cama y se incorporó. En un momento pareció desequilibrarse por varios segundos y Natsu no tardó en llevar una mano hacia ella para retenerla,pero para entonces ella ya podía mantenerse en los dos pies- Yo llevaré la bandeja- Y como dijo,tomó la bandeja ya sin rastros de comida y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta. Natsu no se negó, sencillamente se levantó de su lugar y la siguió.

Cruzaron la puerta y no tardaron en ser bien recibidos por los demás.

-Hola a todos-Saludó generalmente a sus compañeros. Lucy dejó la bandeja en la barra y Mira no tardó en tomarlo.

-Buenos días,Lucy,¿Como estas hoy?-Sonrió ella y Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy bien,las piernas me molestan un poco,pero no creo que sea nada de que preocuparse.

-Tal vez tengamos que llamar a Polyuska, puede que te ayude en…-Había comenzado a decir Gray,pero ella le interrumpió.

-Natsu dijo lo mismo,pero en serio chicos, estoy bien,Polyuska no debe venir al gremio cada vez que las piernas me molestan. Tendría que venir casi todos los días entonces-Miró hacia el mago de hielo y vío que parecía estar listo para salir, al igual que Erza, quien estaba a su lado-¿Se van de misión?

-Si y si tu quieres, puedes acompañarnos. No es una misión con tanto riesgo y te vendría bien salir un poco-Dijo Erza.

-No gracias,vayan yo los espero aquí.

-Lucy…-Exclamó Natsu a su lado y ella giró la cabeza hacia él- Ya han pasado muchas semanas, tienes que salir al exterior alguna vez. No digo que empieces ya a volver a hacer misiones,pero puedes intentar pasear un rat…

-Saben los motivos por los que no quiero salir,tengo miedo-Interrumpió Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

-Si,lo sabemos,pero quedándote aquí...estas haciendo lo que ellos quieren que hagas. No te pasará nada, tanto los chicos como yo nos aseguraremos de eso-Natsu caminó hacia la puerta y extendió su mano hacia Lucy. Ella lo observó, primero a él y luego a su mano, insegura. Un leve temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo,pero sabía que ellos tenían razón. Zeref esperaba que ella se mantuviera resguardada, aterrada. Era mejor demostrarle que,cualquier cosa que le hayan hecho, ella podía superarlo.

Así que con lentitud y con mucho miedo,tomó la mano de Natsu y este lo agarró con más firmeza, sonriendo. Empezó a tirar de ella y a su vez a caminar hacia afuera. Lucy se detenía a veces y daba pasos cortos. Cuando llegó justo al límite del gremio,inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se dejó conducir por Natsu. De pronto sintió calor en su rostro y una pequeña molestia en sus ojos. Reconoció el sol que hace tiempo que no había sentido y se permitió abrir los ojos.

Una hermosa mañana se desplegaba ante ella. Despejado sin ninguna nube y las personas parecían disfrutar de eso, caminando por las calles. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar sufriendo. Una feria se encontraba sobre toda la calle, varias personas se encontraban allí. Niños corriendo y riendo. Lucy contempló eso y el mundo exterior ya no le parecía tan horrible y aterrador. Dio un paso y otro más, el miedo iba desapareciendo y en cambio una hermosa y radiante sonrisa se alzaba en su rostro. Natsu sonrió con ella. Había vuelto.


End file.
